


[Podfic] what is love? (no, really)

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Jim, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bones Should Get Better Friends, College, Crack, F/F, Gary Mitchell is a Scapegoat for Jim's Internal Problems, Humor, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jim Kirk Fails at Life, Jim is an Adult He Swears, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic With Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: what is love? (no, really)by serenfireSummary:In which Jim lacks every single interpersonal communication skill, so it takes him a while to figure out he's aromantic.





	[Podfic] what is love? (no, really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [what is love? (no, really)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098112) by [serenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenfire/pseuds/serenfire). 



  


###  **Length:**

01:08:34

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:**  
Beginning: Lover Boy by Mika from the album "The Boy Who Knew Too Much"  
Ending: Celebrate by Mika from the album "The Origin of Love"  


[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/WhatIsLovenoReally/what%20is%20love%20no%20really.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (94.2 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/WhatIsLovenoReally/what%20is%20love%20no%20really.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (96.7 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/WhatIsLovenoReally/what%20is%20love%20%28no%2c%20really%29.m4b)




End file.
